Because Of You
by Nandika Parkinson Potter
Summary: Gina não acredita no que lê n'O Profeta Diário.


Because Of You Kelly Clarkson 

i b I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você cometeu

Eu não me deixarei causar a meu coração tanta tristeza

Eu não sofrerei da mesma maneira que você sofreu

Você caiu tão intensamente

Eu aprendi da maneira dificil a nunca deixar chegar tão longe /b /i 

No seu quarto, n'A Toca, a garota lembrava de todos os momentos que passou ao lado dele, da pessoa que ela acreditava ser seu grande amor. De Draco Malfoy. Como ele podia ser tão frio, depois de tudo? É, Gina não queria mais sofrer. Estava cansada daquilo. Só ela cedia, ele sempre queria que tudo fosse à sua maneira.

Mas esse era o jeito de Draco amar, e Gina não conseguira mudar isso. O pior era saber que ela sempre o ajudou, desde o começo, quando seu pai havia lhe traído de maneira tão cruel. E ele parecia ter esquecido.

Bem que seus irmãos falaram, um Malfoy é sempre um Malfoy. Mas ela não quis escutar, estava apaixonada. Foi longe demais, e acabou se dando mal. Nunca deveria ter confiado demais nele, afinal ele era um Malfoy. Mas o amor nos faz fazer coisas que nós mesmos não entendemos.

i b Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

Por sua causa

Eu nunca fico longe da calçada

Por sua causa

Eu aprendi a me prevenir

Para que eu não me machuque

Por sua causa

Eu acho dificil confiar

Não somente em mim, mas em todos a minha volta

Por sua causa

Eu tenho medo /b /i 

Depois daquela briga, que Gina prometeu ser a última, ela saiu de casa. Sim, deixou-o para trás, e foi isso que mais o abalou. Mas ele não demosntrou, fingiu-se independente. E ela foi-se com o coração partido, mas precisava fazer isso. Ele merecia isso há muito tempo.

Já fazia 2 anos que eles se separaram, mas Gina lembrou-se dele após ler a notícia do Profeta Diário. Lembtou dele com carinho. Passaram por tantas barreiras, por fim conseguiram ficar juntos. E ele deixava tudo se acabar assim.

Porém isso a fez aprender. Aprender que não deveria confiar demais nas pessoas. Aprender que nunca deveria se entregar. Aprendeu a deixar de ser tola. Aprendeu que as pessoas podem sim trair. Mas não os amigos verdadeiros.

Depois da separação, Gina sofreu muito, mas só. Pedia ajuda quando brigava com Draco para Harry, Ron e Mione. Eles sempre a apoiaram. Mas agora ela não confiava mais ninguém. Vivia só, sem ter pra quem contar suas angústias. Tinha medo de confiar nas pessoas. Draco havia plantado nela a semente da desconfiança. E ela não sabia quando esse tormento acabaria.

i b I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Eu perco o controle

E não demora muito para você apontar meus erros

Eu não posso chorar

Porque eu sei que aos seus olhos, isso é fraqueza

Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada

Cada dia de minha vida

Meu coração não poderia se quebrar

Quando, pra começar, não era nem ao menos inteiro /b /i 

Lembrava agora das brigas. Ela sempre perdia a cabeça, descontrolava-se facilmente e isso era motivo para novas brigas. Gina não admitia que era cabeça-dura, mas no fundo ela sabia que sim. Ambos tinham o gênio forte, e era por isso que as brigas estavam ficando mais constantes. Ele sempre mostrava para ela os erros que ela teimava em esconder, isso a deixava inignada!

E no fim, ela acabava magoada e chorava sem parar, qual criança de castigo. E ele, como um Malfoy, não admitia esse tipo de fraqueza nela, ela como futura esposa dele devia ser forte. Quantas vezes ela tinha ido a festas chatíssimas com ele, fazendo-se de simpática e feliz, mas por dentro ela estava morrende de dor e tristeza? E tudo isso por amor.

i b I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Eu te vi morrer

Eu te ouvi chorar

Todas as noites, enquanto você dormia

Eu era tão jovem

Você devia ter melhor percebido para não me fazer seu apoio

Você nunca pensou em ninguém

Você só visou a sua dor

E agora eu choro

No meio da noite

Pelo mesmo maldito motivo /b /i 

A partir daí Gina começou a se perguntar se Draco gostava mesmo dela. Não sabia responder. Mas chegou a conclusão que ela sim o amava, mas não ao ponto de deixar de ser ela mesma. E começou a perceber o quão o loiro era egoísta. Quando ele mais precisou dela ela estava lá. E agora ele não era capaz de entender o que ela sentia.

i "Burra! Como fui burra!" /i Gina se condenava por ter sido tão boba, idiota. Draco usou-a quando mais precisava. Fez dela um "troféu" para exibir aos amigos. Mas o que ele não percebeu era que magoava Gina. E ele parecia não se importar. Não se preocupava com ninguém a não ser com ele mesmo. Pra ele, o mundo poderia estar em caos total contanto que não o afetasse.

Depois que saiu de casa, Gina demorou muito pra voltar a confiar nas pessoas. E foi em Harry que ela encontrou tudo aquilo que sempre procurou em Draco. Mas ao ler a notícia no jornal, a ruiva teve certeza de que Draco sempre fora carente de amor. Sempre fora só, apesar de viver rodeado de "amigos".

Estava casada com Potter há exato 1 ano e mesmo asim não pode deixar de lembrar dele. Não depois do que soube. Qaundo Harry chegou do trabalho, Gina chorava na cama, copm o jornal nas pernas.

- Oi Gi. Por que você está chorando? – Harry não precisou de resposta, pois logo viu o jornal – Ah, eu vi. Nossa né, que diria que o Malfoy fosse capaz disso?

- Pois é. – Disse a ruiva em meio às lágrimas – E sabe o que mais me dói? Saber que o Draco desperiçou todas as chances de ser uma boa pessoa na vida. Ele achava que as pessoas eram suas escravas. Acho que no fundo eu sempre senti pena dele.

- Ok, não vamos mais falar disso, para você não ficar triste. Que tal irmos jantar n'A Toca?

- Ótimo, adorei a idéia – a ruiva disse levantando-se da cama e dando um beijo no marido – Vou me arrumar.

Logo os dois estavam saindo para jantar na casa dos Weasley. E Gina deixou em cima do sofá um exemplar do Profeta Diário, que trazia a notícia que a fez chorar naquele dia:

b "Draco Malfoy, herdeiro de grande fortuna, suicida-se por motivos desconhecidos. O Ministério acredita que Draco estava depresssivo desde que fora abandonado por sua noiva, Virgínia Weasley" /b 

OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO

N/A: Ola gente, eu escrevi essa fica em pleno 30/04/06, na casa da minha prima, totalmente depressiva por ter esquecido de trazer uma sandália pra sair. Agora geral tá na rua e eu tô aqui sozinhaaaaaaaaa!

Mas por favor, comente e façam uma autora feliz!

Bjinhus!


End file.
